Macross Δ Scramble
, also known as Macross Delta Scramble, is an Action Role Playing GameMacross Macross Delta Scramble announced for PS Vita for the PlayStation Vita, developed by Artdink and published by BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment. The game was released in Japan on October 20, 2016.Macross Delta Scramble first details, screenshots Version Information There are two kinds of commercial copies: The standard edition has 20 songs, while the "Rune Pika" Sound Edition has 50. Other than the vocal track volume, the two versions are generally similar. The Standard Edition is available via the Japanese Playstation Network as a download and as a physical cart, while the Rune Pika Edition is physical only. Gameplay The gameplay is reminiscent of prior Macross games for the PSP and also incorporates some mechanics from Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy, emphasizing pulling off cool aerial maneuvers while listening to hits in the Macross universe, new and old. The main scenario is based on the Macross Δ anime, featuring original playable characters for both the Chaos and Windermere factions at first. The cast members from the series will gradually be unlocked as the player progresses. Select characters can join as pilots, while everyone can be set as support characters, each with unique abilities. The "Extra" arc features tutorials and special missions featuring the cast of past Macross titles from SDF up to Macross 30. Up to five support characters can be selected. They not only add passive bonuses to player units, they can also lend their unique skills to be equipped by the main character and wing mate. A Special Support Skill can also be used by the support character assigned in the first slot, usually involving enhancements that last until a specific time limit. The base game only features missions chronicling the events up to episode 13, but an update patch will unlock the rest. There are also two DLC sets, one free and one worth 1000 yen that adds more units and pilots from different timelines of the Macross universe, complementing the existing ones in-game. Characters Macross Delta *Hans Schwalm (OC, Chaos) *Fan Vernalotte (OC, Chaos) *Chaos Operator (OC, Chaos) *Victor Halmstadt (OC, Aerial Knights) *Dominic Udette (OC, Aerial Knights) *Aerial Knights Operator (OC, Aerial Knights) *Mirage Farina Jenius *Arad Mölders *Messer Ihlefeld *Chuck Mustang *Hayate Immelman *Mikumo Guynemer *Kaname Buccaneer *Makina Nakajima *Reina Prowler *Freyja Wion *Ernest Johnson *Heinz Nehrich Windermere *Roid Brehm *Keith Aero Windermere *Theo Jussila *Xao Jussila *Bogue Con-Vaart *Hermann Kroos *Kassim Eberhardt Macross 30 *Leon Sakaki *Mina Forte *Aisha Blanchette (DLC) Macross Zero *Shin Kudō *Sara Nome Super Dimension Fortress Macross *Hikaru Ichijyo *Lynn Minmay *Maximilian Jenius (DLC) *Milia Fallyna Jenius (DLC) *Hayao Kakizaki (DLC) Macross Plus *Isamu Alva Dyson *Guld Goa Bowman *Myung Fang Lone *Sharon Apple (DLC) Macross 7 *Basara Nekki *Mylene Flare Jenius *Gamlin Kizaki (DLC) Macross Frontier *Alto Saotome *Sheryl Nome *Ranka Lee *Ozma Lee (DLC) *Michael Blanc (DLC) *Klan Klang (DLC) Gallery MDSstandard.jpg|Macross Delta Scramble Standard Edition Cover MDLimited.jpg|Macross Delta Scramble Rune Pika Sound Edition Cover Macross-Delta-Scramble-Briefing.jpg|First mission Briefing for Chaos Side, as shown by the Chaos Operator. Preview TVCM1 = |-| PV1 = |-| Minori Suzuki = |-| Mirage note = |-| See Also Games *''Macross Triangle Frontier'' *''Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy'' *''Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture'' Notes And Trivia *In a system reminiscent of Macross Ace Frontier, AI-controlled partner pilots cannot be commanded to perform a Special Attack. Unlike the aforementioned game however, there is no way to perform a combination special in this one. *Like in Macross 30, this game does not use the "Triangle Relationship System" present in the past PSP games. Instead, partner pilots and support characters have an "affinity gauge" that increases every time they are selected to participate in missions. When the meter reaches half, the status will become "friends", and when completely filled up, it will change to "close friends". The aformentioned relationship status increases will improve the Support Skill effect to a fixed degree, but the meter will not increase for characters assigned as player pilots. *If not updated, there is a bug that makes the game freeze in the results screen if the player tries to skip while earned experience and credits are being displayed (especially when ability bonuses are used). To avoid this, tabulation of the mission spoils should be left to finish before moving forward. *Version 1.02 not only fixed the freeze bug, added missions, units and clipart to the program, but it also removed the main pilot's voiced cut-in reveling in his/her progress if doing well in the mission. Only the partner pilot or support character will comment about it. *To avoid the forced re-orientation that is hard to control when hitting walls and surfaces while in fighter mode from previous games, the player unit automatically changes to Gerwalk mode in this game upon impact. *Some humor can be found in the dialogue between certain support characters and pilots upon starting and completing a mission. These exchanges correspond to their in-universe relationship, common or opposing behavior, etc. Unfortunately, the DLC characters do not have any special communication with the default ones other than using connected, generic lines. References External links *Official Japanese website